


Разбить оковы

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019
Summary: Сон Эзры.





	Разбить оковы

**Author's Note:**

> По мультсериалу «Звездные войны: Повстанцы», таймлайн: между 2 и 3 сезоном; все персонажи, вовлеченные в действия околосексуального характера, совершеннолетние.

Густой багровый свет заходящего солнца Атоллона бросает блики на базу повстанцев. Ни ветерка, ни звука, ни движения — с пригорка никого не видно, будто все спят, ушли отсюда или умерли. Лишь темный песок, широкая «листва» кораллов и чистое небо над головой.

— Эзра.

Он хорошо знает этот голос: звуки длятся чуть дольше, чем следует, отдаются глухим раскатистым рычанием. Мол рядом.

— Эзра.

Теперь сзади, очень близко. Надо предупредить Кейнана и остальных, сейчас же. Вместе им удастся прогнать Мола. Вот только ноги наливаются тяжестью, их никак не оторвать от земли. Однако сильнее беспомощности пугает то, что какая-то часть Эзры вопреки рассудку рада его появлению.

— Я выдавлю из тебя твой жалкий свет, мой ученик, — Мол ближе, чем когда-либо, Эзра чувствует его дыхание на шее.

— Не твой.

Два тихих коротких слова, вряд ли Мол услышит их. Неожиданно накатившая слабость злит до красных кругов перед глазами. На плечо опускается горячая ладонь, жжет через одежду, два сердца гулко стучат в спину, их удары отзываются неконтролируемой дрожью. Другой рукой Мол отводит в сторону волосы, влажно целует шею Эзры, чуть ниже уха. Прикусывает кожу, и по телу пробегают колкие мурашки, на миг вызывая легкое онемение.

— Мой ученик…

Вязкий шепот Мола словно обволакивает, впитывается в кожу, проникает глубоко в поры, вытесняет все мысли о сопротивлении. Потоки огня вливаются в вены, разрывая хрупкие капилляры, это больно и обжигающе сладко. Каждая мышца, каждая кость и сухожилие звенит, вибрирует от наслаждения, наполненное неистовой темной Силой до краев, без остатка. Картинка перед глазами то плывет, то вновь становится неестественно четкой, и вскоре база посреди атоллонской пустыни окончательно превращается в плоский рисунок на выщербленной багровой стене. Реальным остается только Мол, его раскаленная пьянящая ненависть, текущая по жилам. Хриплый голос звучит теперь отовсюду:  
— Разбей оковы, мой ученик. Освободись.

Вспышка ярости вырывается криком из горла:  
— Не твой!

Эзра с трудом поднимает руки — по коже вьются чужие черные узоры. Кончики пальцев опаляет холодом, и из них хлещут плети ослепительно-белых молний, а в нос мгновенно бьет вонь жженого синтипласта.

Эзра распахивает глаза — багровый свет голокрона ситхов заливает комнату. Сквозь проплавленную дыру в потолке виднеется светлеющее небо. Хорошо, что здесь, на базе, он спит один. Эзра некоторое время смотрит, как медленно гаснут звезды, и дыхание постепенно успокаивается. Потом он спускается с кровати, берет голокрон, и тот послушно раскрывается в его руках. Всё тише стучит сердце, пальцы уже почти не дрожат.

Ему не нужен никакой учитель, чтобы получить ответы. Следует лишь правильно составить вопросы.

— Молнии из рук, — говорит он уверенно.

— Молния Силы, — отзывается знакомый голос, — наступательная техника существа, владеющего Силой. Накапливая энергию в собственном теле, владелец преобразует ее в электрические разряды…

Эзра внимательно слушает и улыбается. Если… когда получится овладеть этой техникой наяву, будет хороший сюрприз и для имперцев, и даже для Мола.


End file.
